Reconciliation
by Erratic Dreamer
Summary: After the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx can't believe she's back in Titans Tower. She also doesn't expect to relive one of her more painful experiences she experienced, or be asked for her forgiveness.


_**Author's Note: **My first foray into this world of fanfictiondom... if that's a word. I thought I suck at summaries, but, if you're reading this, I guess I'm not that bad. Anyways, I had this in my head for a while, and I figured I might as well put it down and put it up. Please review; I'd like to know if I did anything right... or wrong._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans (is this really necessary?)._

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm here again.'_ Stepping outside onto the reinforced concrete roof, Jinx stared over the bay, taking in the morning scenery. _'Though, I would've thought it would be under different circumstances.' _ She ambled across the roof and sat down on the ledge. The salty air invigorated her spirit while the reds, yellows, violets, blues, and whites of the sky blending into the dark mountains and skyscrapers gave her a beautiful vista that can only be seen on this particular building.

After their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, it was suggested by someone (a green-skinned changeling) to regroup somewhere for a sort-of celebration. When the original team left, someone else (an annoying redheaded, yellow-spandex-wearing speedster that will stay unnamed) suggested meeting at Titans Tower. That same someone grabbed Jinx without warning and ran from Paris to Jump City, beating Robin and his group to the Tower by about thirteen seconds, give or take a few milliseconds.

One tripped alarm, five weary and peeved teen superheroes, and two explanations later, Titans East members and honorary Titans were entering the massive T on an island. Most of them experienced Titans Tower for the first time. Some have visited many times.

Jinx was the only person in the group that has broken in, evicted the tower's inhabitants, and temporarily taken control of the tower, so any uneasy feelings she had and still has may be allowed.

Before the get-together escalated into an all-out party, she decided to take in some "myself" time on the roof. Besides, Raven's glares didn't exactly make her feel welcome.

'_What do I expect?'_ Jinx kept thinking. _'The last time I entered this tower willingly, it was our graduation, and Gizmo, Mammoth, and I kicked their tails out of here.'_

"Yeah, but we came back and kicked your buts out," a voice spoke from behind her.

Jinx, startled by the sudden intrusion, jumped up and quickly turned around, hexes ready to cause mayhem. She wondered who could read her mind.

"Whoa, hey!" the mystery person exclaimed. "I'm on your side again, Jinx!"

"Hmph," Jinx uttered. "I didn't know you could read minds too, Stone… or should I call you Cyborg?" She relaxed her stance somewhat, but she was still alert.

The mechanical teen smiled. "I can't. I just needed to listen to you think out loud." At this, she mentally (she made sure this time) cursed, put her arms back down, and fully relaxed. "What brings you out here?"

She shrugged. "I wanted a little alone time. I have a feeling a party's gonna be thrown soon. That, and your sorceress keeps giving me the evil eye."

"Yeah," Cyborg started. "Raven's not as quick to trust as the rest of us are." He started walking closer to her. "But I know I can trust you in being a hero… probably an anti-hero, at least."

"Well, what if I'm working undercover for the Brotherhood to secretly learn all your secrets, gain your trust, and then betray you all?" Jinx said, a tinge of anger and sadness mixing into her serious tone.

Cyborg, now standing next to her on the edge of the roof, thought for a moment. "That crossed a few of our minds, mostly Bird Boy and 'the sorceress'. Starfire was just happy you 'have decided to embark upon the path of righteousness'. But our little grass stain knows the Brotherhood of Evil too well, and—"

"Wait," Jinx interrupted, "'little grass stain'?"

"C'mon, Jinx," Cyborg said, slightly surprised. "You're smarter than that, or at least Mammoth. It's one of my names for Beast Boy!"

"You're right. I should've guessed."

"Anyways," he continued, "According to Beast Boy, the Brotherhood of Evil doesn't take kindly to anyone that crosses them. Based on what you and Kid Flash told us, that's exactly what you did." Cyborg looked into Jinx's eyes. "That, and I know you."

"You think that since you spent some time posing as a HIVE member as part of my team, you think you know me?" Jinx said as the slight anger and hurt returned in her voice, while pain subtly accented her features.

"Um, uh, that's not what I meant," Cyborg, now in damage control mode, quickly replied. "But I do want to talk to you about that." He sat down onto the ledge and let his legs dangle. "That is, if you want to talk about it, too." He motioned his right arm as an invitation for her to sit.

Jinx, calming down slightly, considered his offer for a few moments. She could hex Cyborg off the ledge, but she was curious of what he had to say, not to mention the thirty-odd Titans that she would have to deal with if she followed through with that plan. Kid Flash would probably be…

"Okay, let's talk." She took a seat to Cyborg's right and stared at the sunrise over the city.

The sun was rising rapidly, claiming the sky as its birthright. The dark blues and violets surrendered to the sky blues, while the reds and yellows and oranges retreated back into the sun like weapons of the battle being sheathed. The few white clouds, innocent bystanders, roamed the eternal battlefield, acting as peacekeepers. Jump City's features slowly materialized the spoils of the sun's victory. Any and every reflective surface exalted the sun's victory, reflected light bouncing everywh—

"Jinx, I'm sorry." Cyborg's words broke Jinx's reverie. She didn't know how much time passed since she took her seat. It may have been minutes, but she figured it was seconds, but she took no time to answer him.

"Sorry for what? For doing your mission? For getting your intel? For bringing down my home all around me?" Each progressively louder question was filled with more and more anger and pain, and each accusation brought her closer and closer to tears. _'Control yourself, stupid girl,'_ Jinx chastised herself.

Cyborg could almost feel her sadness. "For hurting you," he simply stated. He stared at the sunrise.

Jinx and Cyborg were silent for a moment, taking in the sunrise. The sun's rays laid claim to everything, its rays leaving their warm impression as it continued its siege to the land. The bay taunted the sun, its deep blue depths hiding its secrets while the light blue shallows revealing what little the ocean wanted to give, all the while shining, glittering, shimmering.

"Do you know how much pain you put me through, Cyborg?" Jinx finally broke the silence, though it was more "slightly cracked" than "broken" judging the volume of her voice. "I'm only slightly more trusting than Raven, yet trust you I did. I wasn't supposed to let you in, but I did anyway. I know better to fall for anyone, but I fell for Stone." She was still looking at the sunrise; she couldn't look at Cyborg.

"I'll ask you again, Cyborg." That last word was filled with venom. "Do you know how much pain I felt when Stone, one of my personal confidants, on of the few in my innermost circle, the first serious love I ever allowed myself to have, turned out to be a phony, a trust breaker, one of my greatest enemies, a nonentity?" Her words were deafening, even if she wasn't speaking any louder. "I think that's what hurts most. My first love was a lie. Nothing about Stone was real." Jinx focused on the ever-rising sun.

A rogue tear fell down Jinx's right eye. Again, she mentally cursed herself for her weakness, one of the things ingrained into her since before she could remember. Knowing Cyborg couldn't see it, she did nothing to wipe it away, though she sorely did.

Cyborg considered what Jinx had said and took his time to reply. "Jinx. I can only imagine how much pain I caused you. But I can tell you how hurt I have been." At this, Cyborg turned to Jinx. "Yes, I needed to get information on the HIVE and Brother Blood. I didn't know I was gonna be grouped with you, and I certainly wasn't looking for romance. I fell for you, Jinx, hard."

He looked back at the ever-rising sun. "I was so tempted to abandon my mission just to stay with you, but my morals wouldn't let me."

"By 'morals' you mean the Boy Wonder?" Jinx said, a sad attempt at a joke.

"Heh. Close enough." Cyborg was glad her move was starting to lighten. "Y'know, I was close to revealing my identity to you, but I thought you would've alarmed everyone about who I was."

"I probably would've told someone."

"Well, I was stuck between my head and my heart," Cyborg continued. "My head won, though; my betrayal was proof enough. Seeing your face…" He turned to her again, and she turned to him. "I saw your pain, the shock and disappointment and anger, and it hurt so much. I wish I didn't have to fight, to give you any physical pain to add to your emotional pain. After that battle, your face haunted me for weeks. I kept playing it over and over again, wondering how I could've prevented your pain. And to have to battle you again and again…" Cyborg looked down between his legs. "It took everything in me to not forget everything and beg for your forgiveness in the middle of battle."

At this, Jinx showed him a sad smile. "I wanted to hate you. I can't remember how many training dummies I destroyed that I put your face on just so I can relieve my grief. It was so hard for me to go on any mission with the HIVE Five, knowing I would face you again. I tried so hard to hate you. But I couldn't."

"Yeah, I have that effect on girls," Cyborg joked, only to be greeted with a scowl. "But in all seriousness, I'm sorry I hurt you like that. I really am."

A few moments passed, as the two faced the horizon, no longer a sunrise, the sun reveling in its victory. Cyborg looked as if he was resigned to any fate Jinx would put on him, forgiven or not.

"You know," Jinx finally said, "if I were still a villainess, we wouldn't be talking, and I would've blasted you off this rooftop a while ago."

"And you would've been totally justified with that."

"But I'm trying to be a hero now," Jinx reasoned. "Heroes don't attack someone that isn't attacking them. Heroes have the good of the whole as a priority." She stood up and closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow around her, almost like a purification rite.

"Heroes can forgive, even if everything in them wants to condemn that person."

There was a quick pause while Cyborg fully reviewed what she said.

"So… does that mean you forgive me?" he finally asked.

"No, tin can," Jinx teased, "that means I hate you for all eternity and hope you rust in the bottom of some forgotten scrap heap in the middle of nowhere. Yes, I forgive you. Besides, I think Kid Flash would be disappointed if I didn't."

"Since when do you care what Kid Flash thinks?" Cyborg asked, standing up next to her.

Jinx laughed a little. "Let's just say he's helping my transition from villain to hero."

"Oh, really? So how long have you had this crush on him?" Cyborg cocked his human eyebrow up, almost in a suggestive manner.

"Wh-who said I had a crush?" Jinx screeched, the silence now properly shattered.

"No one did, Jinx," Cyborg, now smiling and smirking at the same time, said. "But that cute blush you have now is almost as pink as your hair." He thought it was a good idea to ruffle her hair.

Jinx, now totally embarrassed, readied a hex in her hand. "You suck, you know that? I ought to teach you a lesson!"

Cyborg, now mock terrified, started running away. "Jinx! I'm sorry!"

"You already gave your one apology today! You'll pay for this one!" The threat didn't sound as serious, and the mock chase looked more like a superpowered version of tag.

"What happened to 'heroes forgiving everything'?"

"I'd like to think I'm more of an anti-hero, Cyborg! Anti-heroes don't have to forgive!"

After a short cat and mouse game, both teen heroes (or hero and anti-hero) collapsed in a giggling mass near the edge they were both sitting at earlier. A few minutes passed as Cyborg and Jinx composed themselves.

"You know, Jinx," Cyborg finally said. "There is one thing you got wrong."

"What's that, circuit board?" she retorted.

"Girl, you don't want to get into a name contest with me," he said, confidence filling his voice. "You said Stone wasn't real. You're wrong." He got back up on his feet.

A touch of sadness and skepticism reached her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Stone is real. Stone is my real last name, and that holoring I had projected what I looked like before my… becoming a cyborg. Well, except for the whole turning into stone thing. In a way, you knew the real me, and 'Cyborg' is the phony."

It was now Jinx's turn to digest what Cyborg had said. If he was lying, it would be the cruelest thing someone ever did to her since Stone's betrayal. However, she couldn't think of a reason for him to give her his real last name. Oh, how she would have been praised in the HIVE for finding out the real name of one of her… She banished that thought quickly; she was no longer part of the HIVE. Maybe it was trust that he had in her, or maybe an explanation.

She felt a weight come off of her heart.

"In a way," Jinx started, "I'm glad you told me that, that I had feelings for a real person." She looked up at the sky. The sun was closer to its apogee, where it could proclaim its final victory before the darkness started its counteratt—

No. There was no reason for her to think of night and day as a continuous battle between light and dark. Not anymore. She looked at the sky; it was almost nine a.m., judging from its position. The sun's rays felt warmer for a second.

"I forgive you," she finally said. "I forgive you, Stone."

"Stone, huh?" Cyborg smiled. "It sounds… right, coming from you."

"Yeah, well 'Sparky' was taken by Bumblebee, and the 'little grass stain' took all the other names I could call you, so I might as well use your real name."

"Aww, c'mere, Jinx." Cyborg gestured for her hand to help her up.

Jinx grabbed him, accepting the noble gesture. She pulled herself up with the help of Cyborg, and, after a bit of self-deliberation, gave him a hug.

"Thank you," Jinx finally said into his chest.

"Um, you're welcome?" Cyborg, a bit confused, returned the hug.

A few moments passed before the two finally released each other.

"You tell Wally about this, I'll deconstruct you down to the thinnest electrical connection," Jinx threatened, hands washed in pink energy.

"Gotcha, Jinx." Cyborg wasn't about to test this threat that Jinx gave him. "Though, I think Star's gonna want to hug you now that you've been converted."

"I've heard about those hugs. Why else do you think I'm out here?"

Cyborg chuckled. "She'll get you. Eventually. It's better if you take it head-on rather than sneak attacked."

"Thanks for the tip, rocks-for-brains," Jinx had to send out a geologically-related insult.

"No problem, eraser head," Cyborg answered. "Now, let's get you back into this tower. I'm sure Kid Flash is starting to wonder where you disappeared off to. Besides, everyone is excited to get to know you as a hero, not a villain."

"Everyone," Jinx interjected, "except Raven."

"Well, that's your fault, there. You went into her room. No one goes into her room."

"Yeah, yeah. I would've liked that warning before she went all nuts on me."

The pair smiled as they walked back into the Tower. Though the feelings they once shared have not returned, a friendship had formed again between Cyborg and Jinx. She looked one more time at the sunrise.

The light from the sun revealed much of the beauty around, from the formless clouds to the twinkling city windows, and the crashing waves of the bay. No battle was fought. It was more of a harmony between light and dark, the sharing of time between them. If she could learn of the harmony, maybe she would have a chance at becoming a good guy.

Her first chance at attaining that harmony came as the Titans Alert was triggered.

* * *

**_Author's Note 2:_**_ This was extremely hard for me to write. I have never written fiction before, and most of my writing is more nonfiction argumentative essays or scientific reports. I needed to write something different, and this is what came out. So, how'd I do?_


End file.
